Kung Fu Panda and The MAgic Staff
by jsheehy
Summary: From the Author of Balto and The Nome Bullies and The MLP Trilogy comes a Kung Fu Panda story. Tai Lung returns with a magic crystal in his hand and Po and the furious five must go and find him and take the crystal before he destroys China with it.


Kung Fu Panda and The Magic Staff

Prologue

He walked and walked from his home city. How they hated him. He wished he could get their love back, but how? Then, he had an idea. He could destroy the dragon warrior but how would he do this? Then, a glowing light hit from the sky, he saw it was a crystal. He picked it up, and then his eyes went bright white. Oh yes, now I have power, he said evilly.

Chapter 1

In the land of China, there was a little village called the valley of peace. On the mountain top there was a temple called the Jade Palace. There was six animals that were Kung Fu warriors. They were called the furious five, even though there were six. The first member was called Tigress. The second member was called Monkey and the third member was called Viper. The fourth member was called Crane and the fifth member was called Mantis. The sixth and final member was called Po. He was called the dragon warrior. They had a teacher called Shifu, they protected the Valley of Peace from bad guys. The furious five and Po were training in the training room. Oh my, this is so cool, said Po as he was trying out the new speed equipment. Po, watch out! Shouted Tigress as Po crashed into the wall. Are you okay? Said Mantis. Yeah, I've done worse, said Po wearily. Then, the bell rang. Its master Shifu, said Monkey. Then, a goose came out, master Shifu wants all of you Kung Fu masters here immediately, he said. What does he want with us? Said Po. I don't know but I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves, said Tigress. Then the six friends went to the Spring to see Master Shifu on his staff with rocks in his hands. Ahh Shifu, what are the rocks for? Shuttered Crane. Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you with these rocks. They're for this thing called inner strength, said Shifu. So why did you call us then said Po. The reason why I called you is because there's this new hero and she calls herself Wonder Woman. Yes and what about her, said Tigress. She has been helping China for two years and if any of you see her we would like you to become one of us to help protect the Valley of Peace. I don't think Wonder Woman could be that easily found said Tigress. What do you mean? Said Viper. She's too fast and has powers that no other Kung Fu master has had, said Tigress. We won't keep talking about Wonder Woman because there's another thing I want to tell you about, said ShiFu. Yeah, and what is it? Said Po. There's a new threat in China, he has the ability to lift objects and destroy them and also the ability to recreate things from his own imagination Shifu said. MASTER SHIFU, HES HERE, HES IN THE JADE PALACE, screamed a goose. What? Go fight him, shouted shifu. In the court yard, the guards were running at this hooded figure but he was able to lift them up with his mind and throwing them up in the air. Hey, leave them alone, shouted Po. Oh well if it isn't the dragon warrior, smirked the hooded figure. Who are you? Said Tigress. The hooded figure put down his hood and he was...TAI LUNG. You, but I defeated you said Po. That's what you thought, said Tai lung. Then, he froze the furious five in time. Then, he walked up to Shifu who now was ready to fight. Well, well if it isn't my old teacher. I'm not your teacher anymore said Shifu. Then, just as Shifu was ready to pounce on him, Tai Lung froze him in time too. I might need to use that staff for my crystal said Tai Lung, so he took the staff from Shifu's hands and put the crystal on top of the staff. Then, the staff glowed. Oh, yes, now I can have control of all of China, said Tai Lung as he walked away from the Jade Palace. Po and the furious five including Shifu were unfroze. Shifu, what do we do? Said Po. I, I, I don't know spluttered shifu. We must go after Tai Lung, said Tigress. Do you think we should? Said Po. Yes, go after Tai Lung, that staff has magic powers in it. And with that Power Tai Lung could rule over China. So we must go and get him and the staff and the crystal, said Tigress.

Chapter 2

Later on that evening, the furious five were at the forest walking for three hours to find Tai Lung. Ughhh I can't take this anymore, can we stop? Groaned Po. Yes it's turning to night fall and we must get our sleep for tomorrow, said Shifu. Then, as Po and the furious five were getting settled for the night, he heard a noise outside the woods. Hey guys, I'm just going to go into the woods to get fish, ok? Said Po. When Po went into the woods to see where the noise was he saw a familiar face wrapped up in a towel. Peng, Is that you? Asked Po. The hooded figure looked up at Po, it was him. Po, is that you? What are you doing here? Asked Peng. Well first off, what are you doing here? Asked Po. After I decided to give up Kung Fu I went here into the woods and I never went to another village again. So what are you doing here said Peng. Well we're here to stop Tai Lung, it turns out he's alive and has a magic crystal in his hand and we're going to stop him, said Po. Wait, you said we're, you mean the furious five are here including Shifu, said Peng. Yes. Peng, why don't you join us, I know there's good in you, said Po. But Po, my uncle may have been nice to me but he told me that I should destroy you and take over all of China, said Peng. Peng, come on, I know you can do this said Po with his hand out to Peng. Peng looked up and then held Po's hand. So then, Po and Peng went back to the camp where the furious five were. Peng, is that you, said Shifu. Yes, it is me, said Peng. Shifu, can we give Peng another chance, said Po. Are you sure that he's not going to turn evil said Monkey. Yes, I'm sure said Po. Oh right, welcome back to the furious five Peng said Shifu. Peng looked at Shifu and smiled. Thank you Shifu he said.

The next day the furious five including Po and Peng and Shifu continued their journey to find Tai Lung. Then they came across an old village and it looked like no one lived there. Hello, anyone, shouted Viper. But no one answered. This village has been deserted for 10 years, said Shifu. Then let's have a look around said Peng. Then, everyone decided to look all over. Tigress and Po looked at a house. That house looks familiar, said Tigress. Well it's not locked so let's go in, said Po. So then the two animals were in the house looking at some old stuff. Then Tigress looked at an old photograph and it was two tiger parents with their child. That child looks like me, thought Tigress. Then Tigress remembered. This was my old house. This is the place where I was born she said. And it is, said someone behind Tigress. It was Tai Lung. You done this, you destroyed the village growled Tigress. Well, yes, because you're mother was also my mother. So, that means, said Tigress. Yes, we're siblings he said. Then, Tai Lung used the crystal to open a portal. Then, wolves came out of it. WHY DID YOU DO THIS? Shouted Tigress. As she was ready to fight. Before you were born, our parents placed me in the Jade Palace. It seems that they hated me. And so Shifu took me in and loved me like a Dad. But then he betrayed me and now I have the crystal I can destroy this place and make it my own, he said. Then, the house collapsed. Luckily Po and Tigress got out. Then, portals began opening and wolves and villains started to come out. Who are these people, said Mantis. I don't know, I never seen them before, said Viper. Then Tigress took out a shield from her bag. Tigress, what's that? said Peng. Listen guys, you may want to ask questions after this and there's something's that I can't explain, said Tigress. Then, an implosion occurred around Tigress. Then, she transformed into the Superhero you know...WONDER TIGER. Tigress, you're...you're...spluttered Po, he'd no words to say. Yes, I know said Tigress. Then she flew in the air, Oh, so you're the Wonder Tiger, huh, said Tai Lung. Then, the wolves began attacking Wonder Tiger, but Wonder Tiger used her whip to frighten the wolves away. What, how is this possible, shouted Tai Lung. Then, Tai Lung flew at Tigress. Tigress flew back at him. She snatched the staff from his hands. NOOOO! Screamed Tai Lung. Then he went through a portal. Where did he go? Said Monkey. I don't know but he won't be bothering us anymore, said Tigress, as she changed back into herself.

Chapter 3

Later on in the Jade Palace, the gang were trying to figure out how to use the crystal. Then Po saw something coming out of the crystal. It was a hologram. It was a woman. Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother and I'm here to tell you about the crystal you see, she said. They all looked at her weirdly. The crystal came from another world here. You're not alone, there are other worlds out here, and you see there is an evil plot coming and we need you're help and to get into another world, you need to break the crystal and it will open a portal to another world where it needs help, she said. They all looked at her as she disappeared. So what do we do now, said Peng. We go into another world and help that other world, said Tigress. Will you explain why you're Wonder Woman, said Mantis. I'll explain later, she said. Then, they all went outside and Po threw the crystal at the ground. Then, a blue portal opened. Come on, let's go, shouted Po. Then the whole gang went through the portal.

Where will the furious five end up in

Find out in Paw Patrol and The Equestrian Pony.


End file.
